


The Sun Will Come Out

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s show is in the theater next door to Kurt’s show</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Come Out

"Break time, people! Fifteen minutes." The director shouted, interrupting a failing effort to modify the finale's choreography. She tapped Adam on the shoulder and pointed to the wings where a Kurt held a travel mug and an insulated picnic tote. He was still in his tie-dyed Greek chiton and go-go boots.

"Hi." Adam greeted him with a quick kiss. "How long is your break?"

"I've got twelve minutes." Kurt handed him the tote and mug. "A snack for now and a hard boiled egg, some hummus and vegetable sticks for later in case we run late." They'd learned from experience not to wait to eat until they’d returned home after an evening performance.

"What about you?" Adam asked, frowning when he only found one ziploc containing the food Kurt had promised.

"Don't fuss. I left mine in my dressing room." Kurt set the tote down on a convenient prop and doled out fresh fruit and his homemade power mix of nuts and grains.

They sat on cloth-covered armchairs, unwilling to risk the floor while Kurt was in costume. Adam was still in his comfortable rehearsal clothes but he'd need to get dressed for the evening's performance soon.

"So...," Adam took a good long look at Kurt's costume, noting that it was shorter than the last time he'd seen it. The boots were different too - electric blue with white-trimmed cutouts down both legs. "Soc-It-To-Me Socrates" was no "Wicked", but the Laugh-In style comedy review about famous Greek philosophers was a madcap delight. 

"I was hoping you’d be in costume so I'd get to return the ogling for a change," Kurt teased. "Did they spin the wheel yet?"

"Actually," Adam ducked his head and blushed before looking up, "Audrey asked if you'd be willing?"

"She did?" Kurt bounced up eagerly, then turned and leaned down to give Adam a firm kiss, delighted by his mild embarrassment. "I don't care if we're predictable for visiting each other on breaks. How often are our shows going to be next door to each other?" Kurt leaned in as Adam angled closer. "I'm going to enjoy this." He stood, an impish grin lighting his face as he reached down and plucked an almond sliver from Adam's dish. "Especially if the wheel lands where I want it to."

Kurt was loving every minute of his time as a go-go dancing chorus boy, but he took an equal amount of joy in Adam's ever-changing role in "Little Orphan A". The small main cast of twentysomethings had learned all the major parts and every night someone spun the wheel to determine who would play which role. So far Adam had performed everyone but the title character.

While the roles changed, the costumes didn't and Kurt really, really wanted to see Adam in Annie's curly red wig. He also wanted Adam to finally have the opportunity to sing the song he'd worked so hard to perfect: Tomorrow.

"If I get it, you have to sing the song with me before you leave," Adam challenged, making a show of checking his watch. "You'll have just enough time." 

"Get ready," Kurt encouraged, crossing to the wheel mounted on the back wall with a determined stride. He gave it a good hard spin and stood firm while the rest of the cast gathered around him, waiting.

The character names lined the outer wheel with Annie at the top. As the wheel slowed Adam's name crept closer, looking as if it would stop at the Miss Hannigan slot again. He didn't mind. There'd be plenty more chances...

"Yes!" Surprisingly it was Audrey who shouted first, but the rest of the cast, and Kurt were just as enthusiastic as Adam's name finally stopped, just barely over the line.

"Come on, Annie. We've got a song to sing." Kurt pulled Adam to the center of the stage and took up a position just an arms length away while the cast scrambled for seats in the front row. On her way past, Audrey plopped the red wig on Adam's head.

He’d sung this song dozens of times. Tonight Adam would perform it in front of a paying audience. But right now, with cast mates encouraging him, Kurt at his side, and a brilliant smile on his face, Adam finally had his Tomorrow.

 

::end::


End file.
